


[Podfic] Threw Away the Sun

by AshesandGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychic Abilities, Sex, Violence, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Six months after John Winchester goes missing on a hunt, Dean Goes to Palo Alto to find a psychic.</p><p>Title is from the song "Bad Company" by the band of the same name.</p><p>Character death is not Sam or Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Threw Away the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threw Away the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445387) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> Recorded for EosRose, for the Fandom Aid Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser. Many thanks to LadyJanelly for allowing permission to record this awesome fic!

Podfic of Threw Away the Sun, for EosRose. 

  


Or [MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Threw%20Away%20The%20Sun.mp3), or [Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Threw%20Away%20the%20Sun.m4b)


End file.
